origenes
by Amy Rose 7
Summary: un inicio, una historia que nadie salvo Sonic conoce, en la que también se ve envuelto Shadow, ¿como fue que todo empezo?
1. Chapter 1

Orígenes

Todo tiene un principio y un fin, las historias comienzan y también finalizan, como el ciclo de la princesa del diamond temple, ellas nacen, crecen hasta la edad indicada de 18, y luego... permanecen con su imagen de joven por aproximadamente 132 años, pues el lapso de vida de una princesa del diamond temple es de 150 años, luego de ese lapso de tiempo, la princesa acude hasta la esmeralda maestra y recita la plegaria del guardián, y al final agrega la frase "esmeralda maestra, he cumplido con mi misión de princesa guardiana, y ahora dejo disponible mi puesto para la sucesora del alma de la esmeralda maestra, la nueva guardiana" y dicho esto la esmeralda crea una especie de portal, el cual absorbe a la princesa la cual se fusiona finalmente con la gema y pasa a ser parte de ella, mi antecesora fue nada mas ni nada menos que la sabia princesa Safiro, la mas respetada de todas las princesas que han tenido ese puesto hasta ahora, pero ¿y yo? ¿como es mi vida? ¿cómo fue mi vida de pequeña?, ¿como conocí a Shadow?, como llegué a conocer al que se convertiría en mi hermano, el erizo Sonic, esta es mi propia historia.

Capítulo 1: desastres y confusiones

Tan solo tenía nueve años, pero ya estaba siendo alistada para asumir su cargo total de guardiana, ¿guardiana?... Si, la guardiana del alma de la master emerald, un cargo importante, además ella era la indicada para el puesto ya que a parte de ser una princesa tenía habilidades únicas, sin embargo algún día su día su vida tendría que dar un giro radical ya sea para su bien... o para mal, desgraciadamente, bajo su punto de vista fue un giro para mal.

Iba caminando, jugando con unos chaos que solían hacerle compañía, jugando animadamente por un hermoso prado que queda cerca del templo, sin embargo se detuvo en seco al oír una explosión que aparentemente venía del templo.

Vamos pequeños escóndanse y no importa lo que pase no salgan por nada del mundo-suplicó la princesa impresionada por lo que acababa de oír.

¡Chao!-exclamaron los chaos que salieron volando al instante de vuelta al chao garden, ella en cambio se levantó y empezó a correr a una gran velocidad, una muy impresionante pero también un poco moderada pues corría riesgo de enredarse con su vestido y caer, llegó al lugar al que deseaba ir y lo encontró totalmente en llamas, estupefacta miró a los lados en busca de alguien conocido, hasta que vio a su nana tirada en el suelo.

¡Nana!-exclamó ella mirando a la mujer de ya avanzada edad, se acercó y la volteó poniendo una de sus manos por debajo de sus hombros, esta despertó levemente y le miró.

Princesa Lilibeth-dijo en un susurro poco audible

Nana resiste por favor... papá... ¿dónde está papá?-interrogó inmediatamente la niña

El rey esta... allí-dijo cerrando los ojos

¿nana? ¡¡¡nana!!!-exclamó la niña pero era inútil, ella ya había muerto, fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su papá, miró que uno de los pilares se venía abajo sobre su papá.

¡¡¡Papá!!!-exclamó y tomó una de las lanzas de las armaduras de caballeros que hay en cada lado de la pared del templo, y dando un salto logra cortarlo en dos, pues sus lanzas eran hechas con cristal puro, uno tan raro y resistente que solo ellos lo conocían, entonces vio que su papá estaba en el mismo estado que su nana.

¡¡¡Papá resiste te lo ruego!!!-pidió ella mirando a su padre, este abrió levemente sus ojos.

Cuídalo-dijo mientras se quitaba una especie de collar, se lo entregó en las manos y luego se durmió, ella se percató que era el tesoro mas preciado del templo, una sabia especial de la master emerald, que solo muy pocas veces la obtienen pero es capas de salvar a cualquiera sin importar la enfermedad o herida, simplemente tenía poderes especiales, entonces ella empezó a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su papá sin percatarse que alguien estaba dispuesto a atacarla y si era posible matarla, cuando se percató al voltearse vio a un hombre gordo de ropas rojas sobre un aparato volador, portaba un enorme bigote, unas gafas negras y otros detalles a los que no tomó importancia pero este le empezó a apuntar con un arma y cuando ella reaccionó el ya había disparado, sin embargo antes de que impactara con ella, un erizo de púas azules la tomó en brazos y la sacó de ahí tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta en que segundo lo hizo, porque era súper rápido, esta por inercia se había aferrado al erizo, al mirarlo se clavó en los ojos esmeraldas que el tenía, sin embargo podía notar que estaban llenos de rabia y odio, luego claramente le oyó decir.

¡esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos!-agregó con voz furiosa el erizo

eso a mi no me importa bola de pelos-dijo el humano

una cosa es intentar matarme y otra es matar a la familia de esta niña, ¡por el amor de caos ella es una niña y la privaste de sus seres queridos! ¡¡¡no tienes perdón Eggman!!!-exclamó con mas cólera en su voz.

¿y quien me hará pagar por eso? ¿acaso serás tu... Sonic?-preguntó el humano de nombre Eggman

de esta no te salvas-exclamó por último el erizo de nombre Sonic, este dejó a la eriza en el suelo y saltó contra Eggman pero necesitaba algo mas fuerte, la chica aun no podía reaccionar, pudo volver por que Sonic fue repelido hasta donde esta ella pero sorprendentemente el erizo azul cayó de pie.

Rayos si tuviera un ring-dijo entre dientes Sonic

¿eh?... ¿de casualidad te sirve este?-le preguntó la eriza verde de ojos verdes oscuros mostrándole lo que parecía ser un ring.

Claro, ¿me lo podrías dar?-preguntó Sonic extendiendo su mano hacia ella pero suavemente como para no asustarla.

Si-dijo ella simplemente dándole el ring, este se lanzó al ataque atravesando la máquina pero al ver que no era suficiente entonces la eriza vio la lanza que había tomado antes y la cogió nuevamente mientras daba otro salto para cortarle un brazo a la máquina de Eggman, Sonic se quedó sorprendido pero no dejaría que ella lo haga sola, entre los dos acabaron con la máquina de Eggman, pero este dijo.

Erizo Sonic, esto no será lo último que sepas de Ivo Robotnik alias Eggman-por último salió volando derrotado por su enemigo de siempre y una princesita.

Dime ¿dónde aprendiste a luchar así?-preguntó Sonic entregándole su ring

Pues... me entrené desde muy pequeña, soy Lilibeth the hedgehog, pero si se te hace muy largo dime Lili, soy la princesa encargada del diamond temple-agregó ella cortésmente

Soy Sonic the hedgehog, un erizo que viaja a todos lados tratando de evitar que Eggman domine el mundo y de paso buscando algo de aventura-dijo con su típico ademán de levantar en alto su pulgar mientras guiña el ojo-peleas muy bien para ser princesa-agregó por último.

En el diamond temple hay una especie de leyenda sobre la master emerald-dijo ella ante lo que Sonic pensó.

_¿leyenda sobre la master emerald?_-luego le dice-¿puedes contármela?

Si-se percata de un pilar que cae en dirección a Sonic y esta se lanza sobre el con el fin de quitarlo del paso y le dice-pero será después de salir del templo, este lugar se colapsará totalmente.

De acuerdo salgamos-dicho esto iba a tomarla una vez mas en brazos pero antes de que tan si quiera se moviera ella le dijo.

Tienes una gran velocidad así que podrás seguirme el paso-dicho esto salió en una estela de luz verde, ella no se quedaba atrás en la velocidad pero Sonic la alcanzó en un minuto, al parecer aunque era rápida Sonic lo era aun mas, pero era impresionante, ella corría tan rápido como el, en comparación Lili corría a una velocidad que Sonic considera normal, pero aun así sabía que con el tiempo podría volverse mas veloz, una vez salieron del templo este se colapsó totalmente, dejando a una princesa muy triste.

No puedo creerlo... todo el templo, no puede ser, perdí a mi papá, a mis seres queridos, todo-dicho esto se puso a llorar, era muy duro para ella, tan solo tenía nueve años sin embargo sintió una mano en su hombro, era del erizo, la miraba con algo de pena, esta se percató de esto así que secó sus lagrimas y le sonrió de una forma tierna, cosa que dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro del erizo-lo bueno para el templo aun hay remedio-agregó mas calmada

¿en serio?-preguntó un confundido erizo

si, ¿ves esos pequeños cristales que están en lo que queda de la base del templo?, estos crecerán con el tiempo formando las paredes del nuevo templo, por eso se le llama diamond temple, por que fue construido con cristales que prácticamente a parte de ser resistentes se auto-regeneran por su cuenta-dijo Lili, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Sonic pero aun así le agradaba la idea de que el templo era algo que si se podía recuperar y por su cuenta.

Será mejor que me cambie este vestido, no creo que me sirva por ahora-dicho esto de un tirón se sacó el vestido quedando en una blusa sencilla color celeste y un pantalón color café, guantes blancos sencillos como los que tenía Sonic, unos tenis de color café con detalles negros y blancos y con el collar que le dio su padre-listo, con esto estoy mas cómoda

Se nota-dijo Sonic pero entonces recordó lo que ella le dijo-por cierto cual es la leyenda de la que hablabas

Bueno sobre eso-al ver un tronco en el suelo se sentó en el al igual que Sonic-verás en nuestro templo una especie de leyenda, excepto por que esta es verdad, cuando nace una princesa es criada y entrenada para que pueda guardar el alma de la esmeralda maestra en su cuerpo, crecen hasta cumplir los 18 años y después de esa edad dejan de envejecer, simplemente mantienen su forma joven hasta que cumplen los 150-mira a Sonic quien estaba con cara de "¿what?"

¿en serio viven 150 años?-preguntó pues no sabía como expresarlo

si, viven 150 años y no mueren, simplemente se fusionan con la esmeralda maestra al terminar su labor como princesa, lo mismo pasará conmigo, se suponía esta tarde tendría que ir a aceptar mi labor de princesa guardiana pero con todo esto-dijo poniéndose un poco triste

¿y tienes que ir hasta la master emerald?-preguntó Sonic tratando de desviar el tema

si, esta tarde, se suponía debía ir con mi padre pero...-dijo Lili por último bajando la mirada algo triste

pues irás con un amigo-dijo Sonic poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica la cual sonrió, entonces ella se puso de pie y le dijo.

Antes necesito una cosa-y dicho esto se paró frente a las cenizas del templo y cerró sus ojos, de repente un objeto venía hacia ella y esta abrió los ojos y lo atrapó-no podría irme sin esta

Guao una chaos emerald-dijo Sonic mirando la joya de color blanca

¿la conoces?-preguntó ella y entonces Sonic sacó una emerald de color verde y se la mostró

entonces andando-concluyó Sonic y entonces Lili acento y ambos desaparecieron en una estela verde y una azul respectivamente, llegaron hasta el frente de Angel Island y entonces ella le dijo-toma mi mano, subiremos hasta Angel Island-y Sonic sin entender lo hizo y ella sacó su emerald y de un momento a otro estuvieron en Angel Island.

Guao ¿cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó Sonic ante lo que ella sonrió y en gesto infantil respondió

No te diré-y dicho esto se fue encaminando hacia la esmeralda maestra y Sonic echo una leve risa y la siguió, al llegar al templo encontraron a nada mas ni nada menos que al guardián de la master emerald, un equidna rojo al cual Sonic conocía muy bien

Hey Knux que hay-dijo Sonic a lo cual el equidna lo volteó a ver y dirigiéndole una sonrisa le dijo

Que hay Sonic, ¿y quien es ella?-preguntó notando la presencia de la eriza

Soy la princesa del diamond temple, el resto no es importante, vengo a aceptar mi misión-dijo Lili y Knuckles puso gesto serio

Así que eres la nueva princesa guardiana del alma de la emerald ¿eh?-preguntó Knuckles

Así es, Sonic vino a acompañarme-dijo seriamente Lili

¿y ese milagro Sonic?-preguntó Knuckles mirando al mencionado

lo que pasa es que el idiota de Eggman destruyó su pueblo, su templo y mató a su padre-dijo seriamente Sonic

ya veo-dijo Knuckles- entonces es hora de que empieces-le dijo refiriéndose a Lili

si-dijo ella y entonces los tres fueron hasta el altar donde esta dio un suspiro y dijo-¡¡las 7 esmeraldas caos son los servidores, nuestros corazones intensifican su poder, el poder es la unificación del caos, esmeralda maestra me presento ante ti como la nueva princesa del diamond temple y la nueva guardiana de tu alma!!-dicho esto hace una reverencia ante la esmeralda maestra la cual empieza a brillar y un aire verde rodea a la eriza y la envuelve totalmente.

Increíble-dijo Sonic mirando

Sonic será mejor que retrocedamos un poco o créeme podemos salir mal parados-dijo Knuckles

De acuerdo, tu eres el experto-dijo Sonic sin tomarle mucha importancia y al retroceder ven que unos tentáculos hechos de diamante liquido envuelve a la eriza, la cual hace un gesto de dolor ante la presión que esos tentáculos hacían en su cuerpo, esta sentía dolor pero a la vez pudo sentir una reacción rara en su cuerpo, este se estaba envolviendo de una extraña aura dorada, sus espinas se levantaron ligeramente, menos los mechones del costado de su cara, sus ojos se volvieron rojos carmín pero aun así mantenía su mueca de dolor, Sonic se quedó mudo al ver que ella no solo corría rápido y tenía buenas habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, si no que también sabía controlar lo que el llamaba estado súper, sin embargo pudo notar que un extraño rayo dorado salía de la boca de la eriza y de sus ojos.

Knuckles, ¿qué rayos le está pasando?-preguntó Sonic confundido

La esmeralda tiene curiosidad por saber que tanto es lo que puede dar, así que primero pone a prueba a la princesa obligándola a sacar un poder que permanezca oculto en su interior, un poder que posea pero que ella no sabe que posee, de esta forma se las pone a prueba para que intenten controlar esta nueva faceta-respondió serio, sin embargo Sonic se petrificó al oírla gritar, cada vez esos tentáculos se enrollaban mas y mas al cuerpo de la eriza-y a la vez esos tentáculos irán ejerciendo mas y mas presión.

Rayos-dijo Sonic mirando como se desarrollaba la situación, la eriza se trataba de liberar pero no podía, entonces unas sombras empezaron a cubrirla totalmente, podían sentir como en el aire había un aura asesina, pero de lo que no se percataban es que cerca de ahí había un robot, no cualquier robot, uno con una tecnología súper avanzada, pero ¿a quien le pertenecía?, seguían mirando y se percataron que ahora pasaba de un color dorado a un violeta, como su traje se volvía un vestido de una sola pieza, corto, sus zapatos cambiaban por unas botas negras largas, y una capa negra aparecía mientras sus ojos perdían sus pupilas, se volvían violetas totalmente, Sonic sentía que algo no marchaba bien, y a decir verdad Knuckles tenía la misma impresión, entonces, salió de un momento a otro un brillo blanco que los segó a ambos, pero al disiparse la vieron tendida en el suelo, cambiaba en un segundo de súper a su forma oscura, Sonic puso su brazo bajo los hombros de la eriza y la otra en su estómago y la levantó levemente, le veía cambiar de forma, y de cierta forma, esto le preocupaba

¿Qué pasará con ella Knuckles?-preguntó sin mirarlo

Debe enfrentarse a si misma, debatirse entre su lado bueno y malo, pero si el mal predomina en la batalla, se tendrá que enfrentar al que ella eligió de acompañante de la ceremonia, el acompañante juega un papel importante pues debe ayudar a que la princesa aprenda a controlar el mal que habita en ella, pues si de verdad lo considera alguien importante reaccionará y se detendrá-respondió Knuckles

Entonces eso no se dará, ella y yo somos apenas amigos, no creo que por el momento sea mas allá de eso-respondió Sonic seriamente

Pues, ruega por que el bien gane, si no, firmaste tu sentencia de muerte-comentó Knuckles

Entonces de un momento a otro la eriza cerró sus ojos y se quedó quieta, su dark estaba presente, entonces una sonrisa maniaca se dibujó en su rostro mientras abría sus ojos y entonces una ráfaga oscura obliga a Sonic a separarse de ella, esta estaba flotando en el aire, eso significaba una cosa, a Sonic no le quedaría mas opción mas que pelear, era eso o morir a manos de la persona a la que salvó de Eggman, entonces suspiro levemente y se puso en guardia mientras sacaba un ring, al parecer lo había tomado del bolsillo de Lili cuando la tenía en brazos, entonces esta se empezó a reír de forma malévola, sin duda ese no era su mejor estado, Sonic se decidió por sacarla de tanta oscuridad sobre todo porque tubo una especie de visión, la vio en medio de oscuridad, llorando, oyó claramente una frase que salió de su boca "Sonic ayúdame por favor, yo no quiero dañarte" eso le dijo a pesar de que estaba entre tanta oscuridad, y recordó que una frase salió de su boca justo después de que ella le dijera eso "lo prometo, te sacaré de esa oscuridad" y recordó que le extendió su mano, tratando de alcanzarla, al igual que ella hizo lo mismo, la sacaría eso era seguro, aunque muriera en el intento.

Veamos que tienes pequeña-dijo Sonic adoptando su típica actitud humorista

Hmp, para que lo sepas, soy la emperatriz del diamante negro-dijo la chica decidida

No me importa quien seas terminaré lo que empecé-dijo alguien llegando al lugar

¡¡Eggman!!-exclamó Sonic-¿por qué siempre te apareces en el momento menos adecuado?, mejor lárgate o esta niña podría matarte-dijo Sonic por último, pues no quería que Lili se manchara sus manos de sangre a tan tierna edad.

Quieras o no la mataré y pagará por haber destruido a mi robot-dijo Eggman mandando su robot sin embargo la eriza sin quitar su sonrisa maniática clavó su puño en el robot el cual se autodestruyo y cuando el humo se disipó ella no tenía ni un rasguño o heridas serias como Eggman quería, sin duda esa niña era especial, pero Sonic aun a pesar de esto seguía teniendo su visión en la que se veía tratando de alcanzar la mano de la verdadera Lili, tenía que alcanzarla y separarla de su dark, debía hacerlo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno este mini fic solo tendrá dos o tres capítulos nada mas, en el siguiente hará su primera aparición Shadow pues Lili será llevada hasta Ark n_n espero contar con los review de mis fieles seguidores n_n nos leemos después y un aviso, me ausentaré un tiempo pero seguiré estando al tanto de los fics de todos, solo será esta semana porque en el colegio va a haber una semana para la feria científica y tengo que participar, nos veremos después cuando salga de esa tortura

Sonic: déjenle su carta de pesar a la difunta

Amy: ¡¡Sonic!! ¡¡no seas metido!!

Sonic: O.O mejor me voy corriendo


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: secuestro

_Demonios, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?, ella y yo a penas y nos conocemos, pero aun así no la quiero ver sufrir, no dejaré que sufra_-pensó Sonic seriamente

Eres patético-agregó fríamente Lili mientras con unos simples golpes y patadas terminaba con el robot de Eggman y lanzaba al mismo al suelo-y tu serás el siguiente

Si claro, sobre mi cadáver-agregó Sonic poniéndose en frente de Eggman para impedirle a Lili que lo toque-en cuanto a ti Eggman espero que sepas que esto lo haré solo una vez

Yo no te recomendaría que intentaras protegerlo, a no ser... que quieras morir-comentó amenazadoramente Lili concentrando sus energías oscuras en sus puños

Te hice una promesa "_te sacaré de ahí_" y pienso cumplirla-dijo Sonic mientras le lanzaba una patada la cual era bloqueada por Lili, Sonic tomó impulso mientras giraba en el aire y le atinó la segunda patada, esta hizo una exclamación de dolor y se preparaba pues era su turno para atacar, intentó con un rodillazo el cual fue bloqueado por la mano de Sonic sin embargo lanzó un puño que acertó justo en el estómago del erizo azul, este se quedó sin aire pero no debía perder la concentración pues en su mente recordó el rostro de Lili, la verdadera Lili, lleno de lágrimas y por ella haría lo que fuera, empezaba a quererla como algo mas que una amiga, era un sentimiento difícil de explicar, así tomó el puño de la eriza para dar un giro y luego de un momento soltarla para que se choque con una pared.

Nada mal hedgehog-dijo la eriza mientras se levantaba de entre los escombros

Lo mismo digo, nada mal para ser una niña-se burló Sonic lo cual ocasionó que en el rostro de la chica se formara una mueca de desdén, esta concentró su energía y simplemente lanzó una onda de oscuridad que le pegó muy fuerte a Sonic y también a Eggman y a Knuckles, todos quedaron estampados en la pared como objeto decorativo, esta empezó a caminar y mientras llegaba hacia donde estaban Knuckles y Eggman, recordó parte de lo que pasó aquel día en el templo, como ese científico loco mató a su padre y esto solo logró que su ira aumentara aun mas.

¡¡Me las pagarás Eggman!!-exclamó furiosa mientras en su mano concentraba su poder y se dirigía a Eggman, Sonic y Knuckles miraban esto estupefactos, Eggman se había paralizado ante aquella mirada de odio que ella le dirigió y todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de un severo golpe acompañado de un goteo pesado y lento, en otras palabras un goteo de sangre, ella estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, Knuckles y Eggman tenían sus bocas ligeramente abiertas, Sonic sonreía en ese momento y de su boca se deslizó un hilo de sangre, ella lo había atacado a el en vez de a Eggman, Sonic colocó una rodilla en el suelo, entonces titubeando la emperatriz le preguntó.

Es un enemigo... y aun así... ¿lo defiendes?-interrogó anonadada

Yo... es cierto, el es mi... enemigo, pero no dejaré que te manches las manos de alguien que no vale la pena-dijo el erizo casi a punto de desplomarse, la mano de Lili seguía sobre el pecho de Sonic, su guante se manchó de la sangre del erizo azul, esta la retiró y miró como la sangre estaba en su mano, no sabía porque pero esto le afectaba, entonces pasó algo, se pudo ver a si misma en medio de oscuridad llorando, siempre esa imagen aparecía en su cabeza, luego aparecían dos siluetas, pero no se les veía un rostro, estas siluetas le extendían la mano, ella recordaba que al tomarlas salía de aquella oscuridad pero nunca le había hallado sentido a aquel sueño, sin embargo algo había cambiado, ahora en su visión la silueta del lado izquierdo tenía un rostro, uno que ella conocía muy bien... era Sonic, quien le extendía su mano con una sonrisa alegre, luego de eso la sacaba de la oscuridad, pero también llegó otra visión a su mente, estaba rodeada de oscuridad y Sonic le repetía una y otra vez "_te sacaré de ahí, lo prometo_" pero vio como la oscuridad atravesó el cuerpo de Sonic como agujas filosas, la sangre de este caía en su rostro y recordó que estaba llorando mientras intentaba desesperadamente alcanzarlo.

Sonic... perdóname-dijo ella mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a fluir, este se dejó caer hacia delante pero ella se colocó frente a Sonic como soporte, lo abrazaba fuertemente, veía como la oscuridad que estaba alrededor de ellos se iba desvaneciendo al igual que aquella aura de maldad desaparecía.

Saldremos de esta, te lo prometo hermanita-dijo Sonic para luego desmayarse, el golpe había sido severo y justo cerca del corazón, esta se angustió, no sabía cuanto podría resistir con una herida así, recordó algo de suma importancia, lo recostó suavemente, entonces se quitó su medallón, el cual su padre le dio antes de morir y retirando la tapa vertió parte del líquido sobre la herida de Sonic, una especie de cristal se formó sobre la herida y al instante desapareció, al parecer estaba a salvo, y por fin su visión se completó, se veía a si misma con Sonic a su lado, ambos sonriendo.

_Sonic... gracias_-pensó sin mas la eriza mientras le veía descansar, en el rostro de Sonic se dibujó una leve sonrisa. Knuckles por su lado empezó a sonreír mientras veía la master emerald, Eggman suspiró aliviado y aprovecho el momento para escapar, después de un buen rato Sonic por fin recuperó la conciencia.

¿eh? ¿me perdí de algo?-preguntó Sonic mientras trataba de incorporarse

No, todo esta tranquilo-dijo Lili mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse, entonces bajó la mirada apenada por aquel insidente-Sonic... yo... en serio lo lamento.

No tienes que disculparte, fue un buen entrenamiento para mi-dijo Sonic con su típica actitud alegre y con sonrisa sincera continuó-por cierto... ¿y que pasará con tu deber como princesa?

Pues todo esta hecho ¿no es así Knuckles?-preguntó Lili mientras le sonreía

Así es así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada-agregó Knuckles

Bueno ahora viene la parte en la que les borro la memoria a ambos-comentó Lili con una amplia sonrisa

¡¿QUÉ?!-preguntaron al unísono Knuckles y Sonic

Bueno es la última fase del ritual y prefiero que ninguno de los dos recuerde nada, es lo mejor para los tres-dijo Lili a lo cual Knux y Sonic dieron un suspiro de resignación

Bien, tu ganas-dijo Sonic

Ya que-dijo Knuckles encogiéndose de hombros

En serio lo lamento-dijo Lili mientras tomaba una emerald de color blanca la cual empieza a flotar mientras Lili recitaba una vez mas la plegaria del guardián a la vez que agregaba una frase que no pudieron entender ni Knuckles ni Sonic, de un momento a otro estos se desmayaron, entonces Lili cargó a Sonic en su espalda, pero antes de irse le dijo por lo bajo a Knuckles gracias y le dio un beso en la mejilla, salió de Angel Island y luego simplemente llegó hasta el templo, este se seguía regenerando pero tardaría bastante en reconstruirse totalmente, lo recostó en el suelo, era de noche cuando llegó, entonces lo miró dormir y se recostó a su lado, luego concilio el sueño, Sonic se despertó después de un rato y pudo ver que la pequeña eriza estaba dormida a su lado, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y se durmió de nuevo. A la mañana siguiente Lili despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Sonic a su lado rodeándola con uno de sus brazos, esta sonrió y se levantó, caminó un poco y se puso a hacer un leve calentamiento, Sonic por fin despertó y cuando se dio cuenta Lili estaba entrenando un poco mas allá, la vio realizando una serie de patadas y entonces para ayudarla un poco le hizo un ataque a traición por la espalda, esta reaccionó y lo bloqueó.

Nada mal-comentó Sonic

Gracias Sonic-agregó Lili deteniéndose.

Esta paró y luego Sonic la miró por un segundo y miró a su alrededor, pues tenía la ligera sospecha de que el día anterior el no estaba en aquel lugar, si no en otro lado.

Un minuto, ¿no teníamos que ir a algún lado ayer?-preguntó Sonic mirando de nuevo a su alrededor

Pues de hecho si fuimos, tal vez no lo recuerdas por que estabas muy exhausto y te desmayaste-dijo Lili con una sonrisa.

Ah, bueno como digas-dijo Sonic volteándose pero entonces giró su cabeza sobre su hombro y con una sonrisa prosiguió-hermanita-y dicho esto fue a revisar algunas cosas.

_¿mmm? ¿cómo es que lo sabe? Se supone le borré la memoria de lo que pasó ayer, pero igual, me encanta el termino hermanita_-pensó Lili, después de un par de semanas Sonic estaba listo para seguir su camino, ahora le tocaba a ella hacer las cosas por su cuenta y se hicieron una promesa _"siempre seremos hermanos, es una promesa_" acordaron ambos luego de que Sonic le regaló un hermoso medallón, una parte de lo que conocen como el símbolo del ying yang, era el del color blanco mientras que Sonic se quedó con el de color negro, aparte de eso Lili le regaló el medallón que contenía la sabia del templo, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que le sería útil alguna vez, luego de eso se despidieron y Lili tenía el ligero presentimiento de que sus caminos volverían a encontrarse. Dos días después de la partida de Sonic, como se le había hecho costumbre, Lili se encontraba entrenando, sin embargo ya había usado casi todas sus energías durante el proceso por lo que cayó al suelo mirando el cielo a la vez que trataba de restaurar sus energías mientras descansaba, en eso del cielo calló un enorme robot, era un mal momento pues ella estaba exhausta.

Genial, justo ahora tenía que pasar esto-bufó molesta la princesa y luego tomando un ring trató de atacarlo, sin embargo notó que el robot no tenía ni un rasguño en su cuerpo, el robot la escaneó de arriba abajo y luego la golpeó con un fuerte puñetazo, esta salió volando por los aires y luego cayó pesadamente al suelo, aun seguía consiente y trató de levantarse pero el robot nuevamente la golpeó y esta vez se estrelló contra una pared y quedó inconsciente, aquel robot la tomó en brazos y luego voló por los aires y atravesó lo que podía decirse era un vórtice que dividía una dimensión de otra, al ingresar por el después de unos minutos llegó hasta el fin del camino, quedando en orbita cerca de una colonia espacial, también podía verse un planeta hermoso cerca de ahí, este se dirigió a la base espacial y entró, ahí lo estaba esperando un hombre de gran bigote y bata blanca, este le ordenó ponerla dentro de un contenedor, el robot solo asintió y la colocó donde le habían indicado y una vez lo hizo unos cables se conectaron al cuerpo de la eriza, luego de hacer unas configuraciones salió del lugar llegando hasta el observatorio de la nave espacial y ahí vio a una chica de cabellos rubios y que cargaba vestido celeste, sus ojos eran de color azul, a su lado se encontraba un erizo negro de betas rojas, zapatos blancos con detalles negros y rojos, guantes blancos con unos anillos en las muñecas y ojos carmín.

María necesito que monitorees el proceso de curación de la princesa del diamond temple-ordenó el hombre

De acuerdo abuelo-respondió la chica de nombre María levantándose para dirigirse a donde le indicaron

En cuanto a ti Shadow necesito que prepares la cámara de simulación, esta misma tarde tendrás un entrenamiento con ella-ordenó el hombre a aquel erizo como la noche

De acuerdo profesor Gerald-respondió saliendo del observatorio, pasaron dos horas de arduo trabajo tanto para Shadow como para María, así que para poder hacer que el tiempo pase mas rápido el erizo noche activó el simulador y empezó a hacer un leve calentamiento, mientras en el laboratorio María terminó con su trabajo y llamó al profesor, al llegar al laboratorio Gerald ordenó que vaciaran el contenedor y la sacaran, María obedeció y cuando abrieron el contenedor Lili reaccionó y cayó pesadamente al suelo mareada levemente miró a su alrededor y vio a dos personas a las que no conocía así que se puso en guardia, pues no sabía que podían hacer.

Cálmate, nosotros no te aremos nada-comentó Gerald

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Lili sin bajar su guardia ni por un segundo

Soy el profesor Gerald Robotnik y ella es mi nieta María Robotnik, lamentamos el haberla secuestrado pero me ha llamado la atención sus increíbles poderes, así que pensé que usted me podía ayudar a lograr mi meta-explicó Robotnik

¿Meta?-interrogó Lili

Así es, mi meta es hacer de nuestro planeta y los que están a nuestro alrededor mejores lugares para vivir, sin conflictos ni virus o algo por el estilo, quiero que la Tierra mejore mucho, ese es mi sueño, le pido de favor que me ayude a cumplirlo-pidió Gerald

Mmm, me parece una buena razón por la cual luchar, está bien profesor, cuente conmigo-agregó Lili dando su aprobación al proyecto

Gracias princesa, ahora el planeta Tierra será mejor de lo que es-comentó contento por la decisión de la princesa el profesor Gerald

Es solo curiosidad pero, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿y hay mas personas aquí?-interrogó Lili curiosa

Pues esto es la colonia espacial Ark, yo la creé con fines de investigar las formas de vidas de diferentes planetas y para mantenerme alejado de la sociedad y en paz, además de nosotros en este lugar también se encuentra mis múltiples experimentos pero sobre todo dándole privilegio a lo que eh llamado la forma de vida perfecta-explicó Gerald

¿forma de vida perfecta?-dudó Lili

Pues, le denominé forma de vida perfecta debido a sus múltiples poderes y talentos, es mas tiene el aspecto de un erizo, por lo que le he llamado Shadow the hedgehog, mas adelante podrá conocerlo-concluyó Gerald

De acuerdo, cuando quiera podemos empezar-dijo Lili animada

Bueno princesa Lilibeth diríjase a su estación, Shadow la verá después para conocerle y tendrán su primer entrenamiento en equipo-dijo el profesor Robotnik

De acuerdo pero por favor dígame Lili, odio los formalismos-pidió con sutileza Lili saliendo y llegando a un cuarto, ahí entró y vio que el cuarto no tenía nada en especial, pero era sencillo tal y como a ella le gusta, sin embargo al entrar se acerca hacia una de las ventanas y empieza a sentir frío, un frío fuera de lo común, como si algo le dijera que estaba en peligro, entonces sintió como alguien entraba y se volteó a velocidad… vio a un erizo de betas rojas entrando con una arma en mano, se acercaba cada vez mas y mas y esta retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó con la pared y vio que la pistola la tenía levantada hasta el nivel de su rostro, así que cerró los ojos fuertemente y volteó su rostro hacia un costado temiendo lo peor, sintió como el arma era puesta sobre su mejilla, sin embargo también sintió como alguien puso su mano bajo su rostro, abrió los ojos y entonces el erizo negro guió su rostro hasta que ella lo miró.

¿Eres la princesa Lilibeth no es así?-habló por fin el ser

S… si-dijo ella tímidamente

Soy Shadow, es seguro el doctor Gerald le ha dicho algo sobre mí-interrogó el erizo noche

Si, me dijo que nuestro entrenamiento en equipo debía empezar esta tarde-dijo la chica aun asustada

De acuerdo-dijo el y entonces se percató que uno de los mechones de cabellos de la chica se había salido de su lugar y este lo acomodó en su posible sitio y al ver que encajaba se dio cuenta de que no se equivocó, miró su rostro, había que admitir que era hermosa, dominado por un impulso se le fue acercando lentamente mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos entregándose al momento cuando...

Shadow, necesito que vengas, el abuelo necesita tu ayuda-llamó María

En ese momento ambos se separaron un poco paralizados, no podían creer que casi se besan, por lo que Shadow dio media vuelta y dijo finalmente.

La espero en el simulador... princesa Lilibeth-culminó Shadow

Dime Lili-corrigió la eriza con algo de sonrojo en su cara

Como quieras-finalizó Shadow saliendo del sitio, después de ayudar al profesor se dirigió al simulador donde la vio haciendo un precalentamiento, entonces se le acercó por atrás y le dijo.

Espero estés lista-dijo Shadow a lo cual la eriza se volteó velozmente para encontrarse con la mirada de Shadow, ojos verdes oscuros y carmín chocaron en ese instante.

Si, estoy lista-dijo simplemente Lili recuperando la compostura

Entonces mejor comencemos-dijo Shadow mientras que por fuera María activaba la simulación, varios robots rodearon a Shadow y a Lili, estos solo esperaban el ataque de las máquinas, cuando vino el primero ambos lo bloquearon, luego los otros se lanzaron a la acción, entonces en medio de patadas, golpes y desmantelamientos estaban acabando con los robots pero cuando va a atacar por la espalda a Lili Shadow se apresura a coger otro robot por el brazo y lo lanza contra el agresor, esta al darse cuenta se voltea y al ver a ambos robots destruidos sonrió a Shadow y luego unos robots los rodearon, estos se lanzaron al ataque y después de terminar con todos aparece un robot mas grande, uno que Lili conocía muy bien, pues era el mismo robot que la secuestró, este empezó a intentar golpearlos con sus enormes pinzas pero tanto Shadow como Lili lo esquivaban hasta que una de las pinzas del robot agarró a Shadow y Lili reaccionando sacó un ring de su bolsillo y dio un salto propinándole una fuerte patada lo cual hizo que el robot retrocediera y soltara a Shadow el cual cayo de pie.

Estamos a mano-dijo Lili esperando el ataque del robot

Eso creo-contesto sin tomarle mucha importancia el comentario, entonces el robot de nuevo se activó y volvió a atacarlos, estos simplemente esquivaron los ataques pero los suyos propios no eran efectivos sobre el robot, eso hasta que Lili es golpeada mientras se estrella contra una pared, con lo cual quedó semi-conciente.

Rayos-exclamó Shadow mientras se apresuraba a protegerla, peor desgraciadamente el robot lo golpeó tan rápido que prácticamente quedó inconsciente con una herida en la cabeza, Lili se sacudió y al ver a Shadow herido nuevamente la rabia se apoderó de ella y clavó uno de sus puños en el robot haciendo que este explote inmediatamente, entonces María entró rápidamente al simulador y sacó a Shadow para poder curar las múltiples heridas que tenía, estaban en lo que parecía ser un ambiente artificial, parecía parte de un bosque, Lili prefería mantenerse al margen y lejos de Shadow y María pues sentía que era su culpa el que Shadow aiga salido herido, así que salió del lugar y regresó al simulador, quería seguir practicando para que lo que pasó en aquella ocasión no vuelva a suceder.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno chicos prácticamente el episodio que viene será el punto clímax de este fic pero espero les aya gustado y me deje un review así sea por pena n_n todos son bienvenidos a opinar o hacer una crítica constructiva y por cierto tengo un mensaje de Mey para ustedes, ella quiere que la perdonen por no haber podido publicar su fic pero a estado depre por que su novio terminó con ella y pues ahora que se le pasó se pondrá las pilas en el fic n_n eso es todo bye XD


End file.
